Encouragable
by Addicted-to-GazettE
Summary: It was hot, he was ANNOYING, and she just couldn't take it anymore!  Implied Reno x Yuffie.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character depicted in this story. All rights for the **Final Fantasy** series are reserved by **Square Enix.**

Okay so I wrote this, instead of going to bed and getting my rest like a good girl.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Encouragable<p>

* * *

><p>Thick short strands of ebony fanned dramatically on either side of her pouting face, as the girl threw herself back on the couch. The silence in the room was defining and was starting to set her on edge.<p>

She _hated _waiting.

Regrettably there was nothing else to do until the others got back.

A quiet snicker from the other side of the room drew her aggravated gaze.

The object of her scrutiny was currently sitting…no…more _sprawled _on a chair that was tipped back to rest on it back two legs. Did he have to look so…_relaxed?_

And oh but he was the utter epitome of relaxation. Boots propped on the table and crossed at the ankles, scarred hands conjoined at the back of his neck, sunglasses in their designated position up on his forehead and all that long shaggy fire engine red hair fell in messy disarray from its customary low ponytail. In the face of her boredom, it was really irritating to see him look so…carefree.

He sniggered again and her curiosity was piqued further. What on earth could be so funny? It's muted for goods sake! Curious black eyes swung to what held his attention on the flashing television screen.

Quickly her expression of interest, soured into one of disgust.

Men were such _pigs_!

Sitting there the youngest of the Wutai regiments stared in disdain, lamenting the fate of such a world that rested in the hands of a gender far inferior to the gentler sex of the human race.

A loud hissing snicker, this one more obnoxious than the last, blew the short tempered girls final fuse. How dare he watch such…such…! Words failed to describe her opinion of that..._disturbing _display!

Taking a deep breath the young woman decided that she would stop this _right _now!

Unwilling to let him get away with such behavior, she rolled off the couch and marched over to his side with quick slapping steps that sounded of indignation. It took him a minute to notice her exalted presence and when he did he merely spared her a glance before going back to his movie. Clearly uninterested and even more unconcerned as to what her purpose of hovering over him like an angery honet could be.

This, if it hadn't been so unbearably, suffocatingly, HOT in this room, and she hadn't been stuck with him for the last thirty eight **hours**, wouldn't have bothered her.

As it stood they _had_ been stuck together for a god awful long time and she was sweating off what little fat there was to be found on her body. This partnered with the fact that she was mind numbingly _bored _made for one very frustrated and sadly unarmed ninja.

Squaring her shoulders she cleared her throat loudly. He sighed in resignation.

"What do you want, brat? I'm busy." Electric green eyes swung to the side, gazing at her out of his peripherals before swinging back to the TV once she just continued to glare with hands on her slim hips "If it's the bathroom you're after, it's down the hall."

Seething she kicked out at the chair, causing it to wobble dangerously for a moment before he righted himself. The front two legs clapped loudly as they met the floor and the redhead shot her annoyed look "What the hell? You're old enough not to need an escort."

Her eyes practically shot flames at him "It's not the rest room I need, you jerk."

One crimson brow winged up towards his hairline at the insult but he kept silent about it for now "Then what is it? Like I said I'm busy, brat." He turned back to the TV and was about to slide back into his previous position before she kicked the chair again, not willing to back down. "Don't ignore me you…" she floundered a moment before declaring triumphantly "man pig!"

Green eyes blinked up at her blankly and he stuttered out her insult in shock "Man pi-?"

She cut him off impatiently "Look, I just want you to turn off the TV. I can't sleep with all the noise."

He stared even longer this time around, looking from her, to the TV, and back a few times before he clarified his confusion "…Ya do realize I have it muted, right?"

Her lip curled and she tossed up her chin "If only your sniggering was as easily shut out, you asinine old pervert."

Irritation flashed through his sharp eyes but disappeared just as quickly. It seemed he had a much better hold on his temper than a certain short haired fire-cracker. Instead of snapping back he just smirked slightly and cocked his head to one side arrogantly

"Jealous, pip-squeak?"

She sputtered in abject horror her face going up in flames. Taking a few moments to collect herself after such a _ridiculous _statement she finally managed to spit out "Wha-? Yo-! **NO**!"

"I think you are" he mocked tutting with an expression of utmost sympathy "Sorry squirt, kids aren't exactly my type." He sneered at her before ruffling her black bobbed hair "I'm sure you'll eventually find someone that'll be interested in knobby kneed, baby-faced, brats." He then nonchalantly went back to his show, taking a unhurried sip from the beer on the table.

Her eye began to tick in time with her erratic heartbeat as she briefly flirted with the fantasy of shoving the whole bottle down his throat and watching him asphyxiate "Just quit sniggering over here, you…you… creepy womanizer, you!"

Mako colored orbs rolled skyward "Make me." Sure the come back was childish but riling up the younger woman was entertaining him far better than the TV had been.

Sure enough her reaction was quite funny. In fact the red head would swear on the fact that his partner was bald, that smoke was blowing out her little ears. But she didn't say anything further merely hissed before storming back over to the couch and throwing herself across it in huffy silence, grumbling things like "Dummy" and "Jerk"

To hide his smile he took another drag out of his bottled beverage. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she flipped her back to him and began to pointedly ignore him.

Relaxing back into his chair, he propped his booted foot on the opposite knee and tried to concentrate on the television. However it wasn't an easy endeavor since the little shrew was on the couch making her displeasure apparent.

Unable to resist he gave the silence reign for another few moments before pointedly giving a long and low wolf whistle.

She wasn't called a ninja for nothing- never had he seen someone move so fast to throw a pillow, of all things, at his head. She shrieked waving her arms wildly in the air "You are utterly _incorrigible_!"

He caught the pillow one handed while turning to face her.

She winced imperceptibly, waiting for retaliation. If it was another old perverted geezer she knew, he'd probably be holding a cigarette in his clenched teeth and hauling her over his knee to teach her a lesson for her 'Sass' as he called it. Mentally she could go through her list of friends, and could quiet accurately list off their various reactions to her temper.

However the Turk across the room was different. She'd been around him before and though never having been on the end of it, had seen him get nasty before, but couldnt accurately predict him. Which was begging to make her regret her spontanious fit of temper. Never prod a sleeping lion. Now call her slow on the uptake all you want, but the dark haired girl was more the sure that _this _particular man wasn't one to take a pillow to the face sitting down.

However as she bravely braced herself to be mauled by said lion, what she got instead rocked her back on her proverbial sock clad heels.

His grin was bright, lighting up his eyes and face as he laughed at her. In that moment he was utterly breath taking. The flirtatious wink he sent in her direction, didnt help matters either. It made her stomach tie itself in knots with little butterflies to go with it…before his fat foul mouth had to ruin it.

"No squirt, I assure you I am _completely_ encourageable."

The pretty blush on her face might have been more due to fury rather than embarrassment, but in his not so humble opinion, it almost made the swift kick delivered to his shin that followed worth it.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>So this short little tid-bit is a personal challage to my self. The challenge was to write a short little situational story, in which I did not once use the characters names. Can you guess who every one mentioned is? Hint: there are only three described and two should be given away by the pairing. ; )<p>

I feel like I need to point out something because this is easily confused. Encouragable and Incorrigible are pronounced almost exactly alike but their spelling isnt the only thing different.

Incorrigible means: "beyond correction, reform, or alteration" and Encouragable is actually a slang word that isnt found in the dictionary which means: "Easily encouraged". And Yes, our red-headed friend was using it as innuendo.

Also another fun fact: I purposely didnt mention what was being viewed on the TV set. I leave it to your various imaginings what our mishchievious Turk was watching.

Hope you smiled reading this as much as I did writing it!

_Reviews fuel an Authors love for writing! ; )_


End file.
